La dure réalité
by One way Or another
Summary: Saison 7, après l'épisode "Grace". Sam et Jack doivent affronter leurs sentiments.


_Situation : saison 7, à partir de la fin de l'épisode « Grace »._

_Bonne lecture !_

**La dure réalité**

**XXXX**

Samantha s'était réveillée le cerveau embrumé. Elle se sentait encore assommée. Et puis elle avait entendu sa voix. Il était là, la veillant, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Hésitant entre le rêve et la réalité elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, comme elle s'y était autorisée plus tôt, dans son hallucination. Il l'avait immédiatement rappelée à l'ordre. C'était bien la dure réalité qu'elle vivait à présent. Son subconscient l'avait torturé, obligé à admettre ce qu'elle enfouissait, mis en exergue ses failles, montré à quel point elle faisait fausse route.

La conclusion était donc qu'elle s'accrochait à Jack tout en sachant que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux, par peur de se lancer dans une histoire d'amour qui pourrait marcher, mais qui pourrait aussi bien la faire souffrir. Cependant, Daniel avait essayé de la faire communiquer avec le nuage, et Teal'c voulait qu'elle cesse de tenter de se tirer d'affaire. Son esprit lui montrait en fait toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle ne savait donc finalement pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, ni ce qu'elle devait penser. Mais elle avait aussi compris que l'issue de tout cela était entre ses mains.

**XXXX**

- Surprise !

Effectivement, Daniel et Teal'c lui avaient préparé un gâteau. Ils étaient tous les trois dans son laboratoire et affichaient un beau sourire. Cela lui fit énormément plaisir.

- Merci les gars, dit Sam en souriant.

Daniel posa le gâteau et s'avança pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps pour le jeune homme de lui dire combien il était heureux qu'elle soit de retour. A son tour, Teal'c prit Sam dans ses bras. Puis, la jeune femme se retrouva à regarder Jack, qui semblait gêné. Finalement, Jack s'approcha, passa ses bras autour des épaules de Samantha, et la serra au plus près. Sam décida de profiter de ces quelques secondes et posa sa tête contre le torse de son colonel. Il la berça un instant, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Jack sentit son estomac se dénouer, soulagé qu'elle soit de nouveau près de lui. Sam quant à elle, reposant contre son supérieur, avait l'impression d'avoir quitté la pièce. Elle se sentait si bien. Encore fatiguée par son périple, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

- Euh, Sam ? Appela Daniel, inquiet.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, Daniel ajouta :

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est endormie !

- Endormie ? S'étonna Jack. Carter ?

Il tenta de la réveiller en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hum… Gémit Sam alors qu'elle émergeait.

- Vous vous êtes endormie. Vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie, apparemment vous n'êtes pas entièrement remise.

- Oui. J'ai sommeil. Je suis désolée mon colonel.

- Oh non ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Jack, inquiet, soutint la jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie et l'aida à monter sur un lit.

- Allez, maintenant, au dodo. Et vous n'aurez le droit de sortir de ce lit qu'une fois que vous serez entièrement reposée !

- Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? S'amusa Sam.

- Oui ! La santé de mes hommes est très importante pour moi !

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais dormir.

- Je vais attendre que ce soit le cas.

Pour prouver ses dires, il s'installa sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, et croisa les bras en la regardant. Totalement attendrie, elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle chercha immédiatement la présence de son supérieur. Malheureusement elle ne le trouva pas. Elle était seule à l'infirmerie et cela l'attrista un instant. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et constata que c'était la nuit. Elle se sentit alors un peu stupide. Jack n'allait pas passer la nuit à son chevet, il attendait juste qu'elle s'endorme. Elle replongea dans le sommeil et ne se réveilla de nouveau qu'au matin. Elle avait bien dormie et se sentait requinquée.

Elle chercha alors ses amis mais ne trouva personne. Elle finit par demander au Général s'ils n'étaient pas partis en mission sans elle.

- Major, nous sommes dimanche aujourd'hui ! Le docteur Jackson a amené Teal'c visiter je ne sais quel musée. Et le Colonel O'neill, et bien il doit être chez lui.

- Je vois. Je suis désolée.

- Oh non ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes un peu chamboulée par ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! Le Docteur Frasier dit que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je pense que c'est ce que vous devriez faire. Reposez-vous bien.

- D'accord. Merci mon Général.

**XXXX**

Sam rentra donc chez elle, et l'odeur de renfermé qui s'y trouvait la poussa à entreprendre un ménage. Une fois sa maison parfaitement propre, elle se relaxa dans un bain moussant.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Elle s'enroula rapidement dans une serviette blanche et se précipita encore ruisselante vers sa chambre, où se trouvait le téléphone le plus proche.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour Sam, c'est Marc !

- Oh, comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien en fait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mary et moi nous sommes séparés.

- Oh non ! Mais, c'est toi qui l'as quittée ?

- On s'est séparé d'un commun accord. Mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu, de quitter la ville. La mère de Mary arrive dans deux jours et je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver entre elles. Je pourrais aller à l'hôtel mais…

- Tu peux venir chez moi sans problème, mais pour ton travail ?

- Oui… Ce n'est pas un problème.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai plus de travail. Licenciement économique. Ma boîte a coulé.

- Je vois, tu ne dois pas être en grande forme. Viens quand tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup Sam. J'arriverai demain après-midi.

- Ok. Je te laisserai les clefs de la cuisine dans la jardinière qui se trouve à côté de la porte de derrière. Je ne pourrai pas être là pour t'accueillir, je travaille.

- Bien.

Sam raccrocha, perplexe. Elle réfléchissait à la situation quand soudain elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-elle.

Bien entendu personne ne répondit. Elle se dit que ce maudit coup sur la tête l'avait vraiment secouée. Elle avait encore quelques hallucinations.

**XXXX**

Le lundi matin à la base, Sam se trouvait en salle de briefing avec le reste de SG1, le Général Hammond et Jonas. Le Kelownien était venu demander de l'aide à ses anciens coéquipiers.

Ils devaient partir sur Kelowna pour une mission et Sam préféra appeler son frère pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quand elle rentrerait.

Effectivement, Sam rentra tard chez elle. Elle y trouva son frère, installé sur son canapé devant la télé.

- Bonsoir Marc.

- Bonsoir Sam ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui. Un peu fatiguée, la journée a été longue.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de débaucher aussi tard.

- Oui, mais souvent je ne rentre pas, je reste dormir à la base.

- Je vois.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Mary et moi ne nous parlions quasiment plus, sauf pour se fâcher.

- Mais tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui. Mais c'était devenu impossible à vivre. On avait tous deux besoin de s'éloigner un peu.

Sam et son frère dînèrent ensemble rapidement et ne veillèrent pas longtemps. Il était déjà très tard. Mais Sam ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Le Général leur avait donné une journée.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Sam se rendit dans le salon mais n'y vit pas Marc. Il avait dormi sur le canapé mais il était apparemment déjà levé. Pourtant, elle fit le tour de la maison, l'appela, mais ne trouva aucun signe de son frère. Elle s'inquiéta un peu mais prit le parti d'attendre. Après tout il était peut-être partit faire un tour… A pied probablement car sa voiture était dans l'allée, et sa moto était dans le garage. Marc était venu en train puis en taxi, il n'avait pas de voiture ici. Elle tenta de l'appeler sur son portable mais il l'avait laissé à la maison.

Trois heure plus tard, ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude, c'était la certitude qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Mary, c'est Sam. Est-ce que Marc t'a appelé.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il allait chez toi pendant quelques jours.

- Oui, c'est le cas, mais… Je pensais qu'il t'aurait appelé pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite, ni lui ni moi. Ecoute Sam, je suis désolée de te rembarrer mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de Marc pour le moment. Alors, prend soins de toi et débrouille-toi avec ton frère.

Mary raccrocha aussi sec. Sam n'avait pas voulu inquiéter la jeune femme, et apparemment elle n'était pas disposée à parler de Marc.

Elle prit ses affaires et se mit au volant de sa voiture. Elle fit le tour du quartier, et même un peu plus, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son frère.

Elle décida de prévenir la police. Elle donna le signalement du jeune homme mais ils n'agiraient pas avant vingt-quatre heures. Elle fouilla dans son téléphone portable et dans ses bagages dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice. A court d'idées, elle se tourna vers la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

- Carter, je suis venu aussi vite que possible.

- Merci mon Colonel. Je suis soulagée que vous soyez là.

- Alors, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Sam essaya de n'omettre aucun détail mais tout cela ne menait à rien.

- Carter, vous n'avez pas pensé que, peut-être, on voulait s'en prendre à vous au départ.

- A moi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi voudrait-on s'en prendre à votre frère ? Il était commercial dans une petite entreprise… Vous êtes astrophysicienne et membre de l'unité délite du programme le plus top secret du monde. De plus, c'est ici que c'est arrivé. Chez vous.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Il n'y a pas de trace d'effraction. Je n'ai rien entendu !

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

- Je ne suis revenue de mon voyage spatial il y a seulement quelques jours. Et depuis… Quand je me suis réveillé à la base dimanche matin, je vous ai cherché, parce que je n'avais pas réalisé quel jour nous étions. J'ai demandé au général Hammond, et il m'a dit de rentrer chez moi.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite une fois chez moi j'ai fait le ménage. J'ai ouvert les portes et les fenêtres en grand. J'ai passé l'aspirateur…

- Donc quelqu'un a pu s'immiscer chez vous sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Continuez, racontez-moi.

- Après j'ai pris un bain, et puis le téléphone a sonné, c'était Marc. Je suis sorti de la salle de bain rapidement pour aller dans ma chambre décrocher. Mon frère a demandé à venir chez moi. Puis j'ai raccroché. Et. Oui ! C'est vrai qu'à ce moment là j'ai senti une présence. J'ai senti un frisson me parcourir le corps. J'ai même demandé si quelqu'un était là. Mais j'ai cru que j'hallucinais, avec mon coup sur la tête… Puis j'ai mangé rapidement et je suis allée me coucher tôt.

- Si ça se trouve il y avait vraiment quelqu'un…

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à mon frère ? Si cette personne voulait me faire du mal, pourquoi ne pas le faire tant que j'étais seule ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Tout à coup la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentit. Sam répondit :

- Allo ?

- Sam, c'est Marc.

- Marc ! Bon sang mais où es-tu ? Tu ne peux pas savoir le souci que je me suis fait !

- Sam, on m'a enlevé. Je suis

- Samantha, si vous voulez revoir votre frère il faudra faire tout ce que je demande. Interrompit une voix inconnue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Sam.

- Vous le saurez bientôt. Si vous prévenez la police je le tue. Venez seule, tout de suite, au dix, baker street.

L'inconnu raccrocha. Sam était sous le choc. Elle regarda Jack, qui avait tout entendu.

- Je vais y aller.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Non ! Si je n'y vais pas seule il tuera mon frère !

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, c'est trop dangereux. On ne sait même pas ce que veut ce type !

- J'y vais maintenant. Si vous voulez venir vous avez intérêt à rester dans l'ombre.

En une quinzaine de minutes ils étaient arrivés à destination. Jack était allongé à l'arrière, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Soyez prudente.

Sam ne répondit pas pour ne pas au cas où on l'observerait et se dirigea vers la maison, son arme sur elle. Elle frappa à la porte et on lui cria d'entrer.

Une fois dans la pièce, quelqu'un passa derrière elle furtivement et claqua la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit le canon d'une arme appuyer contre son dos.

- Surtout de bougez pas.

L'homme glissa une main autour des hanches de la jeune femme et commença à la fouiller. Il lui retira son arme, et trouva le couteau caché dans sa chaussette. Il rangea l'arme blanche dans sa propre chaussette, et retira le chargeur du pistolet.

- Que voulez-vous, qui êtes vous ? S'agaça Sam.

Pour toute réponse, l'agresseur retourna la jeune femme et l'embrassa violemment. Très surprise, Sam mit quelques secondes à réagir. Elle frappa son violeur.

- Mais ça va pas ? Ok. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de fous ? D'abord, où est mon frère ?

- Votre frère se trouve dans cette pièce. Dit-il, imperturbable, en lui montrant le chemin de sa main.

Sam eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit son frère attaché à un lit, un bandeau sur les lèvres. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui retira le tissu.

- Sam !

- Marc, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Tout est relatif.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non, mais il n'est vraiment pas net.

Elle se retourna vers le kidnappeur et le fixa.

- Vous voyez, votre frère va bien. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal. Simplement il m'était utile pour vous faire venir ici.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Attachez-vous de l'autre côté du lit et je vous dirai tout. Exigea-t-il en lui tendant des menottes.

Sam s'exécuta.

- Je me nomme Rufus Harper. Reprit l'homme. Je servais autrefois chez les Black Ops. J'y ai connu un homme à qui je voue une haine éternelle. Je prépare ma vengeance contre cet homme depuis quinze ans. Je veux le faire souffrir. C'est un homme costaud, qui saurait résister à la douleur physique. C'est pourquoi je veux le torturer d'une façon différente. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en remette.

- Vous parlez du colonel O'neill.

- Bien sûr. A force d'acharnement je suis parvenu à infiltrer votre base, le SGC. Pas par moi-même bien sûr. J'ai un espion là-bas, le sergent Wallas. Je le balance parce que de toute façon vous allez finir par mourir. Jusque là ce crétin n'avait pas grand-chose pour moi. Mais il y a quelques jours il m'a contacté. Il avait une information qui me permettrait d'achever Jack O'neill.

- Laquelle ? Interrogea Sam.

- Vous.

- Moi ?

- Lorsque vous avez disparu sur le Prométhée, O'neill a laissé paraître… du désespoir. Oui, il désespérait de ne jamais vous revoir. Ensuite j'ai fait mes petites recherches, j'ai épluché les dossiers, et c'est devenu très clair : il vous aime. Et en vous détruisant je le détruirai lui.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Je suis son second, il ne m'aime pas !

- Oh si. J'étais déçu quand j'ai appris qu'il avait divorcé et que son fils était mort. Ca m'empêchait de les tuer moi-même…

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Oui. Je l'ai toujours été. Maintenant je vais m'assoir derrière vous, pointer cette arme vers votre joli crâne, et je vais attendre l'arrivée du héros.

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Je sais que vous l'avez appelé au secours, et qu'il est venu avec vous.

Sam ne répondit pas mais espérait que Jack ne viendrait pas, qu'il préviendrait plutôt les renforts. Quitte à mourir, elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'il reste en vie. Elle se doutait que ce fou furieux ne laisserait pas son ennemi s'en sortir. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour son frère, qui était resté muet depuis un moment. Il ne devait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Il ne savait même pas qui était Jack O'neill.

Bien entendu, quelques minutes plus tard, Jack défonça la porte de la chambre. Il pointa son arme vers le kidnappeur, mais dès qu'il reconnu Rufus Harper menaçant Sam, il ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

- Harper ? Ils t'ont laissé sortir ?

- Eh oui ! Surpris hein !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu as détruit ma vie, je vais détruire la tienne.

- Laisse-les partir.

Harper éclata de rire.

- Ah O'neill. Je veux te voir souffrir. Je comptais tuer ta chère femme et ton bébé, mais l'une t'a quitté, et l'autre s'est tué. Personne ne veut rester avec toi mon pauvre Jack. Donc je t'explique ce qui va se passer. Tu vas poser ton arme sinon je butte le frérot.

- Non ! Cria Sam.

- Ok, je pose mon arme. Obtempéra Jack.

Le Colonel déposa donc son arme sur le sol et la poussa de son pied. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer ce psychopathe d'Harper.

- Bien… A présent assied toi sur cette chaise. Commanda l'homme en montrant la chaise du menton. Maintenant je vais t'attacher.

L'homme passa derrière Jack, enroula une corde autour de lui et l'attacha à la chaise. Il récupéra le révolver laissé par le militaire et se réinstalla derrière Sam. Il la détacha, pour mieux la manipuler. Il la tira par les cheveux et la tenant fermement, l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il caressa ses seins, son entrejambe et arracha son tee-shirt. Sam se débattait comme une folle et Jack et Marc hurlaient de rage. Quand enfin Harper s'arrêta, il sortit son couteau et entreprit de tracer des sillons sur le cou de Sam, sans la blesser. Celle-ci, sous la menace de l'arme, ne bougeait plus.

- Non Harper je t'en prie. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, tu peux me tuer si tu veux.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je veux que tu ais mal, je veux détruire ta vie comme tu as détruit la mienne.

- Mais c'est toi qui as détruit ta vie. Tu es un assassin. Tu tuais des gens. Je l'ai appris, n'importe qui t'aurait dénoncé !

- Il s'avère que c'est toi qui l'as fait. Ma femme a divorcé et m'a empêché de voir ma fille.

- Tu es tellement cinglé qu'on t'a refusé les visites. Elly et ta fille sont bien plus heureuses sans toi.

- Elly et ma fille sont mortes !

- Quoi ? Dit Jack, choqué.

- Elles ont eu un accident de voiture. Elles ont été percutées par un camion.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, pour elles, et même pour toi. Crois-moi je sais ce que c'est. Je sais à quel point ça peut détruire un homme.

- Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu sais O'neill. Tout est de ta faute, et tu vas le payer. Quand j'étais enfermé au début je pensais à ma famille tous les jours. Et puis quand j'ai appris leur mort, je me suis concentré sur toi.

- Mais en quoi suis-je responsable de l'accident de voiture de ta famille ? Hein ?

- Si j'avais été avec elle, elle ne serait pas morte.

- Mais tu n'étais jamais avec elle de toute façon. Comme moi je n'étais jamais avec la mienne.

- Tout est ta faute ! Hurla Harper, totalement irrationnel.

Sur ce, l'agresseur saisit son couteau fermement et le planta dans le ventre de Sam. La jeune femme cria de douleur. Jack devint fou. Il déploya toutes ses forces pour se libérer. Il parvint seulement à tomber à terre. Harper riait machiavéliquement. Il regardait Jack se débattre, coincé entre ses liens. Sam toussait et pleurait. Elle avait horriblement mal. Elle sentait ses forces diminuer.

Une fois Sam blessée, Marc n'avait plus parlé, plus crié. Harper ne s'occupait pas de lui, il voulait en profiter. Il parvint à dénouer la corde avec laquelle il était attaché, jusqu'à se déchirer la peau et à se démembrer un pouce.

Une fois libre, il se jeta sur Harper et le fit basculer de sa chaise. Il tentait de le maintenir au sol mais l'homme était bien plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il allait récupérer l'arme, Sam s'en saisit. Elle visa son adversaire mais sentant que Sam n'avait pas toutes ses forces, Harper saisit son poignet et partit dans un combat au corps à corps. Sam donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, mais sa blessure s'aggravait à chaque mouvement. Il la retourna, passa son bras autour de son cou et commença à l'étrangler.

Heureusement, pendant ce temps là, Marc délivrait Jack. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il arracha Sam des bras d'Harper, et lui décrocha une droite. Un combat de titans s'engagea. Jack voulait tuer Harper, et Harper voulait éloigner Jack pour atteindre Sam et la tuer elle.

Mais Marc, soutenant sa sœur, se dirigeait vers la porte, défoncée par Jack plus tôt. Ils s'enfuirent mais Sam protestait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Jack. Marc profita de sa faiblesse pour l'emmener de force. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte de l'extérieur, un coup de feu les arrêta net.

Sam sentit une sueur froide la traverser de part en part. Elle s'échappa des bras de son frère, et accourut comme elle put dans la pièce.

Le soulagement fut énorme. Elle vit Jack debout, tenant un revolver, et Harper, mort, une balle dans la tête. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, rassurée.

- Carter !

Jack se précipita vers elle posa sa main sur sa blessure pour faire pression dessus.

- Marc, prenez mon téléphone et cherchez vite le numéro de Hammond, à la lettre H. Expliquez-lui de ma part qu'il faut envoyer une équipe médicale d'urgence au dix, baker street !

Marc obtempéra immédiatement.

- Carter ? Carter répondez-moi.

- Mon colonel. J'ai mal.

- Je sais, mais je vous en prie, il faut vous battre. Sam, je ne peux pas vous perdre. Vous devez vivre, vous avez encore tellement de choses à vivre.

Mais Sam avait fermé les yeux et sombré dans l'inconscience.

**XXXX**

Sam se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Décidément, elle y était abonnée.

- Coucou.

Elle tourna la tête et vit son frère.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va. Ca fait mal, mais j'en ai vu d'autres.

- Ouai. J'ai dû signer un accord de confidentialité. L'autre dingue m'a parlé de la porte des étoiles et tout le folklore. Franchement Sam, je me doutais que tu ne bossais pas uniquement sur des satellites, mais de là à imaginer ça…

- Je sais…

- Je n'ai pas revu Jack depuis. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans Marc.

- Moi je suis content de savoir ce qu'est ta vie. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai préféré le découvrir dans d'autres circonstances !

- Je t'aime Marc.

- Moi aussi je t'aime sœurette.

**XXXX**

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard. Le coup de couteau qu'elle avait reçu n'avait pas causé de dommages irréparables. Harper cherchait à la torturer, peut-être pendant plusieurs heures. Il portait ses coups là où il savait que cela faisait mal mais ne tuerait pas.

Daniel, Teal'c et son frère étaient régulièrement passés la voir, mais son colonel n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait questionné ses amis à ce sujet mais ils avaient éludés la question. Maintenant qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, elle comptait lui parler et savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas daigné lui rendre visite.

Elle le chercha dans la base mais apprit qu'il n'y était pas. Elle passa voir le Général :

- Mon Général ?

- Major, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien mieux merci. Sauriez-vous où est le Colonel O'neill ? Nous n'avons pas pu parler de tout ça.

- Je suppose que le Colonel O'neill est chez lui. Il m'a remis sa lettre de démission. Je lui ai laissé une semaine pour qu'il y réfléchisse mais il doit confirmer ou infirmer demain…

- Sa démission ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé. Il pense que ses sentiments pour vous vous ont mis en danger.

- Il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. Nous avons eu à faire à un déséquilibré…

- Sam, ne me mentez pas, pas à moi. Je sais bien que le Colonel O'neill et vous vous aimez depuis longtemps. Je suis attristé de vous voir malheureux de ne pouvoir être ensemble.

- Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé !

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vous ai couvert lors du test Zatarc.

- Je vois.

- Au fait Major, nous avons arrêté le sergent Wallas. Il vendait en fait des informations à plusieurs groupuscules.

- Ah, alors, c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir mis hors circuit… Conclut Sam, peu intéressée par le sort de cet homme.

**XXXX**

Sam se trouvait devant la porte de la maison de Jack et se décida à frapper. Personne ne répondit. Pourtant sa voiture était garée devant, il était donc très certainement présent. Elle entrouvrit la porte.

- Mon Colonel ? Vous êtes-là ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais ne baissa pas les bras. Elle entra, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y vit Jack, allongé sur le canapé, une bière posée en équilibre sur sa poitrine. Autour de lui plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol et la table de salon.

Elle se pencha pour regarder son visage. Il avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait. Elle s'assit auprès de lui.

- Vous ne voulez pas me parler mon Colonel ?

- Bingo !

- Si ça vous intéresse, je vais bien.

- Je sais, j'ai appelé la base tous les jours.

- Mon Colonel, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Jack se leva et vida sa bière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous démissionniez.

- On ne peut pas travailler ensemble.

- Mais d'où ça sort ça ? Ca fait presque sept ans qu'on travaille ensemble et on fait bien notre boulot je crois !

- Je vous ai mise en danger !

- C'était un fou ! Il aurait pu s'en prendre à Daniel, ou votre ex-femme. Il vous rendait responsable d'un accident alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous êtes une victime dans cette histoire, tout autant que moi.

- Mais je m'en fous de ce qui peut m'arriver.

- Jack… Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

L'homme regarda la jeune femme, surprit par une telle question.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Pour savoir. Pour comprendre.

- Comprendre ? Mais y a rien à comprendre ! Bien sûr que je vous aime, plus que tout au monde. Mais je détruis les gens que j'aime.

- C'est faux. Votre fils a eu un terrible accident, et vous avez été victime d'un déséquilibré. Ca arrive à d'autres personnes. Mais… Moi aussi je vous aime Jack.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Ironisa Jack.

- Je vous en prie. Nous pourrions être heureux tous les deux. Je le sens au fond de moi.

- Samantha. Vous perdriez tout en étant avec moi. Vous allez souffrir, et me détester.

La voix de Jack n'était pas claire. Il était saoul.

- Jack, vous êtes ivre, nous devrions parler de cela plus tard. Mais je vous en prie, allez voir le Général demain et dites-lui que vous avez changé d'avis, que vous ne voulez plus démissionner.

- Je ne suis pas ivre. Dit Jack en débouchant une bouteille de Vodka.

- Non ne faites pas ça.

Sam s'approcha pour tenter de lui retirer la bouteille, mais cela mit Jack dans une colère noire.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Foutez-moi la paix !

- Non, je ne vous laisserez pas comme ça.

Sam avança sa main pour lui caresser le visage mais Jack saisit son poignet et la tira fortement vers lui.

- Sam, vous me rendez fou. Je ne peux plus travailler avec vous.

Jack passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Sam et pressa sa peau. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans son dos. Il remonta sa main vers sa poitrine et appuya sur son sein tout en déposant des baisers brûlants dans son cou. Il lui tira les cheveux, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sam protestait, car il était violent, imbibé par l'alcool. Elle sentait que cela n'était pas sain.

- Jack, je vous en prie arrêtez ! Jack ! S'il vous plaît ! Pleurait la jeune femme.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme un homme désespéré. Sam n'eut d'autres choix que de le frapper pour qu'il arrête. Elle partit en courant, pleurant de chaudes larmes.

**XXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Sam était dans son lit, réveillée depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne savait que penser de l'agression de Jack la veille.

Elle se rendit à la base à reculons. Elle vit Jack dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Elle se dit qu'il était probablement en train de donner sa démission.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Sam dès qu'il sortit de son entretien.

- J'ai démissionné.

Sam baissa la tête, résignée et triste.

- Vous faites une erreur.

- Carter, j'ai une raison de plus pour le faire. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai ce que je vous ai fait hier.

- Mais moi je vous pardonne. Ce n'est pas vous ça ! Vous étiez saoul, mais vous ne m'auriez jamais fait de mal. J'en suis sûre.

- Vous croyez plus en moi que moi-même !

- Oui, et je ne cesserai jamais de croire en vous. Jack, je ne vous en veux même pas. Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal, vous étiez passionné, je le serai aussi. Je vous ai stoppé car vous étiez ivre, et que je ne voulais pas que pour notre première fois, vous n'ayez pas toute votre tête. Je veux que vous soyez tout à moi. Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- Carter…

- Bon, puisque vous avez démissionné, peut-être que nous pourrions en profiter non ?

- Non. Vous serez mieux sans moi, vous valez bien mieux que moi.

- Vous avez tort. Vous avez tort, et vous avez peur ! On peut être ensemble, et être heureux, ou malheureux. Mais on peut aussi s'éloigner, et être sûrs d'être malheureux. Vous êtes l'homme de ma vie Jack. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer un homme aussi fort que je vous aime. Je veux vivre ça. Si vous m'aimez, alors permettez-moi de vivre ce grand amour.

Jack restait muet. Après tout, il avait donné sa démission, et ils pouvaient à présent être ensemble sans que cela ne gêne la carrière de la jeune femme. Et elle le voulait vraiment, elle était décidée. Peut-être pourrait-il affronter la réalité, et avoir le courage d'assumer leur amour.

**XXXX**

Le soir même, Jack sonna à la porte de Sam. C'est son frère Marc qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Jack. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Mais c'est à vous que je devrais le demander.

- Ca va, ça va.

- Ecoutez, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé par ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Si je n'avais pas…

- Et si je n'étais pas parti de chez moi pour m'éloigner de ma femme, je n'aurais pas été chez Sam, et ce fou ne m'aurait pas kidnappé. Avec des si…

- Oui. Est-ce que votre sœur est là ?

- Oui. Entrez, je vais la chercher.

Marc revint avec Sam, prit les clefs de voiture de sa sœur et sortit de la maison pour les laisser seuls.

- Bonsoir. Engagea Sam.

- Bonsoir. Répondit Jack.

Un léger blanc s'installa durant lequel Sam s'installa sur le canapé, où elle fut rejointe par Jack.

- J'ai réfléchit à ce que vous avez dit.

- Ah oui ? Se réjouit la jeune femme.

- Oui. Maintenant que j'ai démissionné…

Sam était tellement heureuse de sa décision qu'elle n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Jack, et l'embrassa.

Jack fut au début surprit, puis répondit avec plaisir au baiser de sa partenaire. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, et continua de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Petit à petit, la situation devint plus chaude. Jack allongea Sam sur le canapé et caressa doucement son corps. La jeune femme sentait qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

- Je t'aime Jack. Dit Sam en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.

Jack nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et ne bougea plus, se contentant de respirer son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Jack se leva. Il tendit la main à Sam qui la prit avec curiosité. Il la serra de nouveau puis passa un bras sous les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il la souleva et l'emmena vers la chambre.

Il l'allongea et se déshabilla. Puis il entreprit de dévêtir sa compagne. Les préliminaires furent très tendres et délicates. Jack manipulait Sam comme un objet précieux et fragile. Mais au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, Samantha se fit plus sauvage, plus passionnée. Elle profitait à fond du moment, goûtait délicieusement à la chair de l'homme de sa vie. Elle jouissait du plaisir que son compagnon lui donnait, enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, s'accrochait à lui avec violence.

L'attitude de sa partenaire désinhiba Jack. Il augmenta alors la cadence et se saisit des deux mains de Sam, qu'il ramena au dessus d'eux. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Jack s'effondra sur Sam, et tout deux surent qu'ils ne pourraient se passer l'un de l'autre désormais. Ils s'endormirent nus dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Cette nuit fut magique. Ils n'entendirent même pas Marc rentrer.

**XXXX**

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent détendus. Ils étaient heureux, et cela se voyait sur leurs visages.

- Hum… Gémit Sam, réveillée par les tendres baiser dans le cou de son amoureux.

- Bonjour ma belle.

Sam se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack. Ils s'embrassèrent, se cajolèrent un long moment, mais il était temps pour eux d'aller travailler. Jack avait bien démissionné mais il devait effectuer un préavis.

**XXXX**

- Mon Général, vous avez demandé à nous voir.

- Oui en effet. Voilà, je voulais vous informer que le Président à refusé votre démission Jack…

- Quoi ? S'exclama le couple.

- Oui, il dit que le programme Porte des Etoiles ne peut se passer de vous. Et je suis de son avis. Il m'a demandé ce qui vous poussait à démissionner, et je lui ai parlé de vous deux.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, ce n'est pas bon pour Carter !

- Je crois que j'ai bien fait. Le Président est prêt à vous autoriser à avoir une relation officielle, pour pouvoir vous garder tous deux au sein de SG1.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sam.

- Vraiment ! Rit le Général. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : soyez heureux et prenez soin l'un de l'autre.

Le couple était abasourdi. Ils mirent un léger moment à ingurgiter la nouvelle et à enfin se réjouir.

- Il va sans dire qu'ici vous n'êtes pas un couple, mais un Colonel et un Major. Votre relation ne doit pas interférer dans votre travail. Nous ne ferons pas de déclaration officielle, mais vous pouvez vivre votre vie de couple à l'extérieur comme vous l'entendez.

- Nous resterons professionnels mon Général, nous vous le promettons. Jura Sam.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. A toute à l'heure pour le briefing !

**XXXX**

Sam et Jack avait mis Daniel, Teal'c et Janet au courant. Pour fêter la nouvelle, ils avaient décidé d'inviter leurs amis au restaurant.

- Levons notre verre à Sam et Jack, qui peuvent enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour ! Lança Daniel.

- A Sam et Jack ! Crièrent en cœur l'archéologue, Marc, Janet, Cassandra et Hammond. Teal'c s'abstint, peu familier avec cette tradition.

Tous trinquèrent et Sam et Jack s'embrassèrent enfin sous les yeux de l'assistance. Ils n'osaient pas encore se comporter comme un couple en public. Même entre eux ils étaient encore quelque peu timides. Mais ils étaient si bien ensemble une fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela leur passerait, et ils vivraient une relation de couple équilibrée. Cela ils en étaient certains.

Ils passèrent une formidable soirée. De retour chez eux, Marc informa Sam qu'il partait le lendemain.

- Tu peux rester encore si tu veux.

- Merci Sam, mais je préfère vous laisser tous les deux. Et puis, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je me rends compte que j'ai envie d'être avec Mary. Elle me manque. Mes enfants aussi. Je vais rentrer et essayer d'arranger les choses. Je vais faire des efforts pour la reconquérir ! Et puis il faut que je cherche du travail, je suis motivé.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Et moi pour toi ! En venant je comptais te présenter mon ami Pete, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était hors de propos…

- Ca l'est, ton ami Pete trouvera quelqu'un j'en suis sûre. Mais ce ne sera pas moi !

Après être passée à la salle de bain, Sam rejoignit son homme dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je suis heureuse Jack.

- J'espère que tu le seras toujours.

- Aie confiance en toi. Tu es un homme fantastique, et tu es celui qui me rendra heureuse.

- J'ai confiance grâce à toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours Samantha Carter.

**XXXX**

_Fin ! Merci de votre attention. J'espère que ça vous a plût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est négatif…_


End file.
